G0Z
"Certified circus freak. :o)" - G0Z G0Z is one of the oldest and most popular myths on Roblox, an Acclaimed/Known myth in both Robloxian Myth Hunters & Herewood, and the founder of Collaboration! as well as The Circus in The Sky. Overview G0Z appears as a male character wearing clown makeup and accessories, as well as a doctor's head mirror, white T-shirt, red pants, and animal slippers. He works both as a doctor (seemingly a therapist, psychiatrist, or hematologist) and as a clown, often referring to himself and his assistants as circus freaks. History G0Z's account had been created on August 9th, 2012. The account's game(s) were macabre and mysterious, depicting the deceased bodies of unsuspecting people who frequented the place. G0Z would quic(k)ly g(a)rner the attention of early myth hunters which added fuel to the flame, as G0(Z) woul(d) become one of the more well-known figurehe(a)ds of the early (m)yth genre, as well as a dangerous one. The legend goes that players who would join h(i)(s) g(a)me would end up finding themselves as corpses in it in a later update. Should the player continue playing, they will receive a PM from G0Z a(b)out an appo(i)ntment, and if (t)he player attends the appointment, their a©count will vanis(h), and the avatar will remain in the game as a corpse. Following the popularity explosion of the myth genre in 2018, mostly caused by YouTubers such as AlbertsStuff, G0Z and several of his assistants have become hugely popular. G0Z would go on to create the game known as "The Circus in the Sky!", which would garner nearly two million visits and countless YouTubers and hunters' attention. Hqdefault.jpg|G0Z's oldest avatar look 2c1f0995e0e478a5a65d48ecf2965948.png|Artist's interpretation of G0Z (via CF) 2d6f6c711516e15d50219839e9f88bba.png|G0Z in his r15 look with the "Cartoony Animation Pack" g0z.png|G0z's current avatar Download (29).png|Artists' interpretation of G0Z (via ChumUnicorn64 on FANDOM) Games Our Happy Town Back into the basement.. ahah..haha..ha. The Circus in The Sky! Behavior G0Z acts how you would expect a clown to (a)ct. He's ve®y playful and fr(i)endly, but is secretly under control of (a) god-like figure called "Father Su(n)", who presumably makes him kill pl(a)yers and have their dead bodies placed in his (g)ame a few days late®. G0Z also st(a)tes i(n) "G0Z, Yukc0, AND Z00ZY_Q Answer Your Questions!" that "he cannot feel sadness" mostly (d)ue to Father Sun's influenc(e). When questioned or asked about the more dark sides of his story involving dead players, he is quick to reject it at all costs, which makes how truthful he really is extremely questionable. He has video links hidden throughout his game, "The Circus in the Sky!". Albert (also known as Flamingo) plays a clip in one of his videos. It shows him taking a video his "friends", talking to them. He asks them if they believe he is innocent. However, his "friends" are actually dolls. This might state that he is insane. Group(s) Collaboration! The Circus in The Sky External Links G0Z's Roblox Profile G0Z's 1st YouTube channel (abandoned) G0Z's 2nd YouTube channel G0Z's Twitter G0Z's Instagram The Circus in the Sky (comic) Trivia * G0Z's bio has "hematologist" written at the end of his bio. Hematology is the study of blood-related diseases. * G0Z currently has multiple assistants: Z00ZY_Q, YUCK0, CAROLlNE and CLlNTEN. * It is known that he has ties with Its_Kermo well. * It Is unknown if G0Z has more secret assistants. * Father Sun is also relevant to the stories of his assistants along with another former myth, Morgenne. * G0Z is the first myth to have an official comic made about him. Category:Popular Myths Category:Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Active Myths Category:Classic Myths Category:Contained Myths Category:Enszo Category:Myths With YouTube Category:Myths With Twitter Category:Myths With Discord Category:G0Z